Emilia
by Nivie
Summary: Une nouvelle affaire se présente pour l'équipe de profileurs. Cette fois, ils doivent faire face à un adversaire redoutable qui manie l'informatique et les réseaux aussi bien que l'irremplaçable Pénélope Garcia...
1. Chapter 1

Pénélope Garcia était installée confortablement sur son fauteuil, face à son ordinateur et tapotait énergiquement sur les touches de son clavier. Après un moment à tous travailler sur cette affaire et de nombreuses victimes, elle était à deux doigts de trouver le nom du tueur grâce aux éléments relevés par l'équipe.

Mais cette histoire n'était pas facile, il fallait l'avouer. L'équipe avait dû faire face à de nombreuses fausses pistes causées par la modification des données tous les minutes par un expert.

« -Celui qui a fait ça est réellement très doué dans ce qu'il fait ! » S'était exclamée Garcia en comprenant le stratagème.

Illico, elle avait appelé Kévin pour qu'il l'aide à trouver la provenance mais ils étaient forcés de constater que l'expert était sacrément bon pour se protéger lui-même.

Jusqu'à ce jour. Cette victime. Irina Baranova. Elle avait subi le même sort que toutes les autres victimes, ce qui n'avait guère étonné les enquêteurs. Seulement, cette fois, les données ne furent pas modifiées. Tout était resté intacte.

Le docteur Reid s'était longuement penché sur ce cas, essayant de déterminer quel genre de personne pouvait aider le tueur en série car, après une longue réflexion, il était certain qu'ils étaient deux. Le fait que les données de cette victime ne soient pas modifiées contraria l'esprit de Reid qui semblait avoir trouvé le genre de personne qu'elle était.

Devant son ordinateur, Garcia appuya sur une dernière touche et un nom apparut : Dave Brains. Ils tenaient leur homme !

-On y va ! Ordonna Hotch en donnant ensuite ses instructions.

-Et pour notre expert très doué ? Demanda Garcia, de l'autre côté du téléphone.

-Tente de le localiser. S'il n'a pas modifié les données, c'est qu'il veut qu'on trouve cet homme et qu'on a une chance de le trouver lui-aussi.

-Bien, monsieur ! Fit la blonde avant de raccrocher et de chercher.

Kévin étant non loin, il l'aida du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour localiser cet expert qui avait tant modifié leurs pistes. Pénélope était nerveuse, elle faisait face à quelqu'un d'aussi fort qu'elle et ça la mettait légèrement en rogne.

-Respire, Pénélope. On va le trouver.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Kévin. Ce que cette personne a fait est digne des plus grands, comme nous ! Si on ne le retrouve pas… oh mon dieu, je ne veux même pas y penser !

Kévin sourit en la regardant quelques secondes, décidant de quitter sa place pour se rendre près d'elle. Il lui fit face, les yeux dans les yeux et se racla légèrement la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

-Pénélope, cette personne a trafiqué des données importantes qui vont lui coûter très cher. La seule chose sur laquelle nous devons nous inquiéter est de la retrouver en vie, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Bien. Alors, au travail !

Il se releva et reprit sa place qu'il avait quitté quelques instants. Ils étaient déterminés à trouver cet individu rapidement parce qu'après, cela deviendrait de plus en plus difficile.

 **De l'autre côté, chez les profileurs.**

Les agents venaient de donner l'assaut dans la maison de Dave Brains. Hotch était passé le premier, suivi de Prentiss. Morgan était passé par l'arrière avec JJ et Reid.

-R.A.S.

La maison était vide. Hotch prit son téléphone pour contacter rapidement Garcia. Seulement, ce fut elle qui fut plus rapide.

-Garcia, j'allais te joindre. Est-ce que tu pourrais…

-Monsieur, il vient de se passer quelque chose de très étrange !

-Quoi donc ?

-On vient de recevoir un message sur nos écrans qui nous indique une adresse, celle de Dave Brains…

-On y est, elle est vide.

-Oh, mais monsieur, il ne s'agit pas de cette adresse là… Je vérifie celle qu'on vient de recevoir…

Il y eut un bref silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

-Cette adresse appartient à un couple qui est décédé il y a quelques années. La maison semble abandonnée, loin de la ville… Je vous envoie l'adresse mais je ne vous garantis pas le résultat…

Les autres agents avaient pu entendre cette conversation grâce aux haut-parleurs que Hotch avait déclenchés. Reid fronça les sourcils, les prévenant qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un traquenard pour attraper les agents mais Morgan insista pour y aller.

-On y va mais une équipe reste ici.

Prentiss resta ici avec quelques autres agents. Les autres embarquèrent dans les voitures pour rejoindre cette adresse située à une vingtaine de minutes de la maison.

 **Côté Garcia et Kévin.**

-Si cette adresse est un traquenard, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, assura Garcia théâtralement.

Kévin rigola, lui jetant de petits regards.

-Cesse tes bêtises, Pénélope, je crois que notre expert doué veut nous aider. Mais nous, nous allons le retrouver. Qui sera le plus futé ? Nous, ou lui ?

-Nous, évidemment !

-Alors on continue de chercher, persista l'homme avec assurance.

-Mais si…

-Non, le coupa Kévin. Ton équipe attend beaucoup de nous alors on doit faire notre travail convenablement…

-Tu as raison, soupira Garcia avant de se remotiver. Au travail !

 **Côté agents.**

Ils venaient d'arriver à cette adresse. Ils s'étaient arrêtés un peu plus loin pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Hotch ne parlait plus, il agissait avec des gestes pour se faire comprendre. Dans ce sens, il ordonna à la première équipe d'avancer puis de se positionner. Ensuite, l'autre équipe fit de même tandis qu'une autre encore partit par l'arrière.

L'assaut fut donné.

La porte défoncée, les agents pointèrent leur arme en direction de leur homme, qui se tenait debout sur la surprise, les mains en l'air.

-Dave Brains, gardez votre calme, dit Hotch. Vérifiez la maison !

Celle-ci fut vérifiée par les agents pendant que les menottes furent mises à Mr. Brains. Celui-ci était en colère et jurait après l'équipe.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter que cette p*** m'aurait balancé ! C'est elle qui vous l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ?! Elle va voir ce que je vais lui faire à cette timbrée ! D'avoir tué sa cousine ne lui a pas suffi ?!

Morgan l'emmena plus loin, vers la voiture de police alors que les agents se regardaient en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Demanda JJ, ne comprenant pas ses paroles.

-Aucune idée, avoua Rossi.

-Moi, je sais, dit Reid.

Les regards se tournèrent tous automatiquement vers lui.

-Hotch, tu peux appeler Garcia. Notre expert doué est une femme !

 _« Experte douée » est le premier surnom qui m'est venu à l'esprit en pensant à Emilia. Les deux mots sont identiques mais je trouve que c'est plutôt rigolo et que ça pourrait provenir de notre Garcia internationale alors je l'ai laissé._

 _Cette fiction compte à peu près 9 chapitres. Je ne suis pas une experte en enquêtes ni de la façon dont les personnages s'expriment alors certaines choses peuvent vous paraître absurdes ou incohérentes. Je m'en excuse d'avance !_

 _En espérant que cela vous plaise… Bonne lecture !_


	2. Chapter 2

Cette découverte avait fait ouvrir de bouche par de la stupeur, il fallait l'avouer. A aucun moment, un agent n'avait pensé que cet expert aurait pu être une femme vu la difficulté de ses œuvres. C'était une grande professionnelle.

Pénélope, qui avait connu des moments d'inquiétude, était désormais surexcitée à l'idée que ce soit une femme. Elle voulait la rencontrer et lui parler de tout ce qu'elle avait fait afin de connaître ses petits secrets.

Aaron Hotchner la rappela gentiment à l'ordre pour qu'elle se remette à la chercher.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui envoyer un message comme elle l'a fait pour nous aider avec Brains ?

-Bonne idée, le petit génie. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Hotch hocha la tête pour accepter. Reid s'écarta sur le côté pour être tranquille. Avec Garcia, ils allaient élaborer une stratégie.

Les autres fouillèrent un peu les lieux, en espérant en savoir plus sur leur homme.

-C'est ici qu'il gardait ses victimes ? Demanda JJ.

-Certainement, appuya Morgan. Il nous reste plus qu'à coincer cette femme et l'affaire sera close…

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ? Continua JJ. Je veux dire, elle a tout à y perdre à avoir dénoncé son complice.

-Il ne l'était peut-être pas… Lança Rossi. Il a tué Irina Baranova, sa cousine, c'est qu'il y a du se passer quelque chose…

Reid les rejoint en faisant un petit sourire.

-Notre experte douée se nomme Emilia Baranova et, selon moi, elle était sous l'emprise de Brains. Si elle a fait quelque chose qui lui a déplu, il s'est vengé en tuant sa cousine et elle a décidé de nous aider.

-C'est l'hypothèse la plus probable, jugea JJ.

-Allez, il est temps d'aller se reposer, déclara Hotch.

Ils quittèrent la maison pour regagner leur hôtel. Leur repos était nettement mérité. L'équipe était découpée en duo pour partager une chambre. Hotch et Rossi. Prentiss et JJ. Reid et Morgan.

A peine dans leurs lits, la fatigue les gagna tous. Sauf un. Reid.

Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, trop occupé par cette enquête qui le fascinait, d'une certaine manière. Il y avait cette part résolue avec Dave Brains mais il restait un morceau à découvrir avec cette inconnue aux mains expertes dans son domaine. Comme Pénélope, il était déjà impressionné. Le reste restait à venir.

Finalement, comme les autres, la fatigue arriva et le berça jusqu'au lendemain matin. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous petit-déjeuner, ils prirent la route pour aller interroger Brains avant de repartir.

Reid et Morgan furent chargés de l'interroger. A peine entrés dans la pièce, Dave afficha un fin sourire machiavélique.

-Alors Dave, Emilia Baranova vous a fait un coup dans le dos et vous avez décidé d'en faire de même ? Fit Morgan.

Il rit.

-Cette p*** a eu ce qu'elle méritait. Elle ne voulait plus obéir, elle en a payait le prix fort.

-Donc vous l'avez contraint à travailler pour vous. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire ? Demanda Reid avec intérêt.

-Emilia brouillait les pistes pendant que je me faisais plaisir.

Derrière la vitre, JJ fût dégoûtée par les paroles de cet homme qui semblait n'éprouver aucun scrupule à avoir pris du plaisir à violer, puis tuer ses victimes. Hommes et femmes.

-En échange de quoi ? Ajouta Morgan.

-Sa famille, sourit-il, plongé dans ses dégoûtants souvenirs n'appartenant qu'à lui.

Dave parlait, plutôt bien même, sans problème pour les agents. Il délirait. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas de mal à raconter ses exploits dont il était fier.

Ils purent apprendre des choses qu'ils savaient déjà grâce à Garcia. Emilia Baranova était d'origine russe, installée aux Etats-Unis avec quelques membres de sa famille dont Irina.

-Où est-elle ? Demanda Morgan.

L'homme mima un sourire en coin, décidé à embêter le monde.

-Sûrement en train d'essayer de retrouver sa famille, sourit-il, mais c'est perdu d'avance.

Les deux agents lui lancèrent un regard noir avant de quitter la pièce. Morgan appela Pénélope pour l'encourager à accélérer ses recherches autour d'Emilia Baranova.

-Suis les mouvements de Brains, il a planqué les membres de sa famille. On doit les retrouver en vie.

Pénélope commença à stresser mais fut épaulée par Kévin. Ils n'avaient que peu de temps. Dieu sait ce que ce malade avait pu faire de sa famille. Maintenant qu'ils avançaient dans l'enquête, Emilia Baranova était aussi considérée comme une victime. Malgré son génie informatique, elle n'avait pas réussi à retrouver sa famille alors Pénélope se demandait comment y arriver.

-Je l'ai ! S'écria Pénélope, faisant une petite danse de la joie. Allô, Morgan ? J'ai l'adresse d'Emilia. Je vous l'envoie sur vos téléphones.

Tout s'accéléra légèrement. Morgan continua d'interroger Brains pour lui faire cracher le morceau, accompagné de Rossi tandis que JJ, Reid et Prentiss étaient partis voir l'adresse de la jeune femme.

Ils arrivèrent devant une maison tout à fait banale. Ils se placèrent stratégiquement un peu partout avant de donner l'assaut pour entrer. Prentiss imita Hotch la veille pour donner ses ordres. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, visiblement vide.

-Le sous-sol, fit comprendre Reid, laissant passer JJ avant lui.

Ils descendirent les escaliers, leurs armes pointées vers le bas. Une silhouette féminine se dessina devant eux. Emilia Baranova. Grande, mince, élancée, plutôt jolie. Des cheveux longs et blonds, respectant le cliché d'une russe.

-Ne me faîtes pas de mal, je cherche seulement ma famille. S'il vous plaît, il me reste peu de temps.

JJ avança prudemment vers elle pour la menotter. Elle se laissa faire, suppliant visuellement Reid en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il l'observa, son comportement et elle, puis jugea.

-On a des personnes qui sont aussi à la recherche de votre famille, signala Prentiss. Vous allez venir avec nous pour nous aider à les chercher, venez.

Elle les suivit, observant toujours Spencer avec une grande attention. Elle monta dans la voiture avec eux puis ils arrivèrent au poste pour qu'elle soit interrogée.

-Ravie de rencontrer notre experte douée, dit Morgan en sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire, le sourire aux lèvres.

Spencer comprit qu'il tentait de charmer Emilia Baranova avec ses avantages considérables. Cette dernière sourit d'une manière douce.

-Je dois comprendre que c'est ainsi que je suis surnommée chez vous ? Ravie de vous rencontrer aussi mais je dois à tout prix retrouver ma famille.

-Allons-y, dit Reid en prenant les devants.

Prentiss et JJ suivirent pendant que Morgan retourna voir Rossi. Brains, qui s'était monté si coopératif, était devenu particulièrement silencieux, mais avec un sourire qui montrait sa fierté. Ce n'était pas bon pour eux, ils le savaient tous.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Emilia faisait face à un ordinateur, avec sur vidéo à côté, Pénélope et Kévin. Le but était de connecter trois forts cerveaux en informatique afin de rassembler les éléments les plus importants.

-Ma famille n'est pas grande. Il reste ma cousine, Mouza. Ma mère, Nonna et mon petit frère, Andrei. Irina a été tuée par Dave, comme vous le savez. Il m'a piégé et je me suis retrouvée devant mon ordinateur, à devoir exécuter ses ordres sous peine qu'il ferait du mal à ma famille, enlevée quelques heures auparavant.

Pénélope était touchée par cette histoire, les autres aussi. Cependant, malgré l'émotion que ressentait aussi Emilia, elle ne perdait pas son objectif de retrouver tout le monde en vie. Elle raconta rapidement la suite et parla des éléments qu'elle avait trouvés.

-Dave n'est pas forcément très intelligent mais avec moi, il était en sécurité. J'ai gardé toutes les informations qu'il m'a transmises et j'ai tout classé. J'ai trois adresses qui pourraient correspondre mais il me faudrait un temps infini pour chercher partout.

Reid avait la bouche clouée, réellement abasourdi par le professionnalisme dont faisait preuve Emilia. Les équipes furent envoyées un peu partout. Prentiss et Reid partirent retrouver les autres.

-Alors, ça avance de votre côté ? Brains ne veut toujours pas parler, on attend son avocat, apprit Hotch.

-Emilia se révèle très professionnelle, lui dit Prentiss. On a envoyé des équipes aux adresses qu'elle a sélectionnées.

-Vous lui faîtes confiance ? Est-ce qu'elle n'est pas en train de nous berner ? Fit Hotch, avec méfiance.

Prentiss haussa les épaules avant qu'elle et Hotch ne se tourne au même moment, vers Reid.

-Je lui fais confiance, avoua-t-il.


	3. Chapter 3

-R.A.S. signalèrent les deux équipes aux deux adresses différentes.

Reid se tourna vers Emilia pour lui annoncer mais elle leva sa main en fermant les yeux, signe qu'elle avait déjà compris.

-Il ne reste plus qu'une adresse mais je n'ai pas perdu espoir, vous savez.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour fixer un point fixe, à l'horizon pendant quelques secondes avant de changer pour regarder Reid droit dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que nous pouvons nous rendre à cette dernière adresse ?

-Je crains que non, avoua-t-il, gêné.

-S'il vous plaît. Ma famille n'avait pas à subir tout cela par ma faute. S'ils me voient, ils seront rassurés.

Reid la fixa un instant, réfléchissant puis quitta la pièce pour retrouver Hotch, lui demandant la permission. Il refusa dans un premier temps, comme lui face à Emilia et Spencer se retrouva à apporter les arguments de la jeune femme blonde qui influencèrent le jugement sévère de son patron.

-Très bien, allez-y mais surveille-la correctement. Elle pourrait tenter de nous échapper.

-Merci, lança-t-il avec un brin de joie, amusant Aaron.

Il fit le chemin inverse et apprit la nouvelle à Emilia qui lui sauta dans ses bras. Ils s'écartèrent, gênés de cette soudaine proximité.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa Emilia. J'ai été emporté par un élan de…

-Ce n'est rien, coupa Reid. Allons-y.

Elle le suivit. Reid demanda à JJ de venir avec elle, ce qu'elle fit. Ils prirent une des voitures et JJ conduit jusqu'à la prochaine adresse.

-Si l'adresse se révèle incorrecte, comment allons-nous les retrouver ? Demanda JJ en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur à l'experte douée.

-J'ai pourtant réfléchi longuement là-dessus… C'est obligatoire que ce soit l'une de ces trois adresses, tout correspond… Si ce n'est pas le cas, je… je ne sais pas comment je pourrais continuer à chercher, il sera sans doute trop tard…

Elle avait baissé son regard vers le sol tristement. JJ et Reid s'échangèrent un regard compatissant. Ils la croyaient tous les deux mais il y avait toujours cette infime part d'eux-mêmes qui les obligeaient à garder une certaine distance avec elle au cas où elle essaierait de les berner.

Ils arrivèrent à l'adresse dans le plus grand des silences. JJ sortit la première, suivie de Spencer puis d'Emilia qui se fit ouvrir la porte par ce dernier.

-Vous êtes prêtes ? Demanda Spencer avec inquiétude.

-Je crois.

Il fit un petit mouvement de tête en direction de JJ qui se décida à lancer les opérations. Spencer jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Emilia qui commençait à stresser. Elle avait tellement d'espoir en cette dernière adresse.

Tout fut mis en place, puis l'ordre s'entrer fut donné.

Le rez-de-chaussée était vide. Les équipes montèrent là-haut, et d'autres en bas. Emilia arriva derrière Reid pour retrouver JJ.

-Il n'y a rien, lui dit tristement JJ.

Emilia regarda autour d'elle, se décidant à fouiller avec les équipes d'intervention. Elle monta à l'unique chambre du premier étage, suivie par les deux agents.

-Au tout début, quand Dave a commencé à faire des victimes, il le faisait d'une manière très discrète, différente des victimes que vous avez pu voir, raconta-t-elle en fouillant.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il a fait d'autres victimes non connues de nos services avant celles-là ? Fit JJ.

-Exactement. Ils les cachaient derrière des passages secrets de lieux qu'ils connaissaient par cœur, qu'il avait retapés durant de nombreuses années avant de commencer officiellement à tuer ses victimes, explique-t-elle en touchant les recoins du mur.

Reid et JJ froncèrent les sourcils jusqu'au moment où elle toucha une statue collée à une commode. Celle-ci déclencha un petit cliquetis derrière la tête de lit. JJ, Reid et Emilia poussèrent le lit, découvrant le fameux passage secret de Dave. JJ y pénétra la première, son pistolet pointée en avant tandis que Reid la couvrit au cas où.

-JJ, tu as quelque chose ? Demanda Reid de l'autre côté du rideau.

-Vous êtes la famille d'Emilia Baranova ? Je suis JJ et je vais vous sortir de là, purent-ils entendre.

Emilia regarda Spencer, les sourcils haussés de surprise. Ils étaient là. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Cette fois-ci, de son plein gré, elle écarta ses bras et se réfugia dans ceux de Reid, le poussant à l'entourer.

-Merci pour ce que vous avez fait, dit-elle à son oreille. Je vous en serais infiniment reconnaissante.

Elle s'écarta de lui, souriant à pleine dent avant de voir sa famille débarquer sous ses yeux, les mines fatiguées mais soulagées.

-Mon dieu, vous êtes sains et saufs ! S'exclama-t-elle en les prenant tous dans ses bras. Je suis désolée de vous avoir entraîné là-dedans, pardonnez-moi !

Et pour la première fois, depuis plusieurs années, Emilia se mit à pleurer. Elle qui était si forte, aujourd'hui, elle craquait. A cause d'elle, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait, sa cousine avait été tuée. Elle savait qu'elle paierait pour avoir aidé un tueur en série mais elle profitait de cet instant de bonheur.

JJ et Reid observèrent la scène, touchés.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda JJ à son ami.

-Oui, je crois que cette affaire a été difficile pour tout le monde, souffla-t-il.

Elle sourit, le regardant de profil.

-difficile à cause de l'affaire ou… d'elle ? Continua-t-elle de sourire en coin, gênant Spencer.

-L'affaire, JJ. Elle… n'a rien à voir avec…

Il s'arrêta de lui-même, ne sachant pas comment décrire sa soudaine faiblesse face à la fin de cette affaire. JJ comprit, lui non. Ils finirent par quitter la maison. La famille d'Emilia fut envoyée à l'hôpital pour des contrôles médicaux. Emilia, elle, retourna au poste de police pour être encore interrogée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Demanda Spencer à Hotch. Je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle va prendre autant que d'habitude pour sa complicité malgré le fait qu'elle ait été obligé, qu'elle nous ait aidé ?

-Où veux-tu en venir, Spencer ?

-Je crois que notre petit génie a craqué sur notre jolie blonde experte douée, s'amusa Morgan à ses côtés, recevant un regard noir de la part de Spencer.

Hotch ignora cette stupide remarque pour se concentrer sur la personne derrière la vitre. Emilia semblait nettement plus calme et elle répondait à toutes les questions posées en précisant les détails nécessaires.

Au lieu de répondre à Spencer, Hotch quitta la pièce pour prendre son téléphone, déclenchant des regards perdus de la part de ses collègues qui se demandèrent bien ce qu'il fabriquait.

Pénélope appela Morgan pour demander des nouvelles de l'experte douée qu'elle rêvait de rencontrer pour lui demander de lui apprendre certaines techniques dont elle avait le secret.

En plein dans leur conversation joyeuse avec Pénélope, les agents ne remarquèrent pas dans la seconde qu'Aaron venait de refaire son apparition.

-Il se pourrait, Garcia, que notre experte douée puisse t'apprendre elle-même ses techniques, débuta-t-il.

-Oh mon dieu, monsieur, vous êtes là ? S'enquit la blonde derrière l'appareil. Euh, qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? Notre experte douée va m'apprendre des choses ?

-Possible. J'ai demandé à ce qu'elle intègre notre équipe.


	4. Chapter 4

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Surtout qu'Hotch entra dans la salle d'interrogation, virant très gentiment Rossi de celle-ci. Les agents se regardèrent, surpris. Même Pénélope resta un bref instant, muette. Un bref instant.

Après, elle reprit la parole la première pour faire un petit cri.

\- Alors là, je ne l'ai pas vu venir !

-Nous non plus, avoua JJ.

Ils se tournèrent vers la salle d'interrogation où Hotch avait commencé à parler avec leur possible futur collègue.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Emilia. Votre profil nous intéresse et nous aimerions que vous travailliez avec nous.

Elle fronça les sourcils, aussi surprise et perturbée par cette nouvelle que les autres.

-Vous pouvez aussi refuser cette offre et dans ce cas, la prison pour complicité avec un tueur en série vous attendra.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, c'est ça ?

Aaron pinça ses lèvres, s'asseyant devant elle pour mieux réfléchir.

-Disons que c'est ça. Mais sachez que votre peine sera déjà raccourci grâce à votre coopération et au fait que votre famille est subie… ce qu'elle a subie. Cependant, je vous encourage à nous rejoindre. Vous êtes intelligente, très intelligente même. Vous pourriez nous être très utile pour nos enquêtes, autant que notre analyste Pénélope Garcia.

Emilia sourit, fixant la vitre où elle ne voyait rien, derrière laquelle se tenaient ceux qui deviendraient ses collègues si elle acceptait cette proposition.

-Votre proposition est très tentante, avoua-t-elle d'un sourire.

-Acceptez-la, alors.

-Je dois d'abord en parler avec ma famille, j'espère que vous comprenez.

-Bien sûr, Emilia. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra.

-Je vous remercie, agent Hotchner.

-Appelez-moi Aaron, fit-il d'un bref sourire avant de se lever et sortir.

Les agents le regardèrent les rejoindre. Il leur apprit qu'ils allaient bientôt repartir et qu'il fallait aller chercher leurs affaires. Tous quittèrent le poste, n'osant pas demander ce qu'il se passerait ensuite pour Emilia. Ils allèrent chercher leurs valises et patientèrent un peu avant de prendre le jet.

Dans celui-ci, le calme fut le bienvenu après tous les rebondissements dont cette affaire avait fait preuve. Certains dormaient, comme Emily et Morgan. D'autres tapotaient leur téléphone comme JJ et Hotch puis ils y avaient les deux, Rossi et Reid, qui étaient plongés dans leurs pensées.

Rossi fut le premier à sortir, se levant pour aller face à Aaron.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Aaron ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

Rossi lui lança un regard qui fit comprendre à l'agent Hotchner qu'il ne répondrait pas à cela. Aaron lâcha son téléphone, le posa sur la table et regarda son collègue.

-Faire dormir un cerveau aussi intelligent en prison, ce n'est pas l'idéal. Elle serait bien plus utile dans nos enquêtes que dans une prison.

-Et Pénélope, tu y penses ?

-Garcia n'a plus à prouver sa place, David. Elle la mérite et personne ne la changera de place. Seulement, les tueurs en série, les criminels se montrent de plus en plus difficiles à coincer et un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue.

-Tu penses qu'elle acceptera ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

Spencer avait écouté cette conversation puisqu'il était revenu de ses pensées. Cette fille le perturbait. Pas physiquement mais plutôt par sa manière d'être. Elle était… elle. Simple mais compliquée à la fois. Peut-être même assez mystérieuse pour qu'il ait envie d'en apprendre plus sur elle. De la découvrir.

De toute manière, il restait encore à ce qu'elle accepte et c'était loin d'être le cas.

[Saison 7, épisode 11]

1 mois plus tard.

-En conclusion, je ne fais que raconter des histoires de crimes violents, raconta Patricia Cornwell. Les véritables héros sont les personnes derrière moi. Merci d'accueillir chaleureusement notre prochain intervenant : le docteur Spencer Reid.

Les applaudissements se firent entendre, Reid se leva, gêné.

-Merci, merci, dit-il au micro. Patricia Cornwell fera une séance de décicace à la fin du séminaire. Bonjour, si je suis ici, c'est pour vous parler des paraphilies et de la relation entre ces pathologies et crimes violents. Est-ce quelqu'un sait ce qu'est la dendrophilie ?

La salle resta vide de silence.

-Exactement, oui, c'est un fétichisme pour les arbres !

A la fin, Patricia signa les dédicaces comme prévu. Le Docteur Spencer Reid poussa une porte pour sortir avant de se faire arrêter par une personne. Un jeune homme, plutôt petit, qui lui sourit.

-Docteur Reid !

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

-Votre intervention était vraiment super !

-Merci beaucoup, sourit Reid.

-Ouais, j'ai adoré les noms de toutes ces paraphilies. Du coup, j'ai une nouvelle liste à mémoriser.

-Vous aimez mémoriser des listes ?

-Ouais, c'est un peu bizarre.

-C'est pas bizarre du tout, contra Spencer. Je fais ça tout le temps moi ! Les gens de votre âge viennent rarement assister à ce genre de séminaire. Vous êtes à la fac, je suppose ?

-En dernière année, au Michigan.

-Vous pourriez adorer le programme du stage du FBI. Et je…

-A vrai dire, non… enfin, je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai adoré votre intervention…

-Oh.

Il sourit avant de s'en aller, quittant la pièce pour celle principale. Reid fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu par cet échange puis haussa les épaules. Il se tourna et percuta de plein fouet une jeune femme.

-Attention à vous, docteur Reid.

-Emilia ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-Ma famille et moi avons emménagé, il y a une semaine, lui sourit-elle. J'ai adoré votre intervention, elle m'a fait beaucoup rire tout en m'apprenant des choses très intelligentes. Bravo.

-Merci, dit-il en mimant un faible sourire. Pourquoi avez-vous quitté votre ville ?

Elle gigota comme une enfant qui cachait un secret, une bêtise. C'est là qu'il comprit. Elle n'avait peut-être pas le droit de le dire mais elle avait réussi à le faire comprendre sans même avoir ouvert la bouche.

-Vous voulez dire que…

-Oui, sourit-elle de toutes ses dents blanches.

-ça alors, quelle surprise ! S'exclama Emily Prentiss en arrivant près d'eux. Emilia Baranova ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, merci. Et vous ? J'ai assisté à vos prises de parole, je suis très impressionnée par tout ce que j'ai appris, c'est ce que j'étais en train de dire à votre collègue.

Emily jeta un coup d'œil à Spencer en souriant. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la jolie blonde pour approuver ses dires.

-Je suis ravie que cela vous ait plu. Est-ce que le fait de vous revoir dans cette ville est porteur d'une bonne nouvelle ?

-Peut-être, sourit Emilia. Je suis sincèrement désolée mais j'ai rendez-vous dans peu de temps, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Ravie de vous avoir revu, Emily. Docteur Reid, souligna-t-elle d'un mouvement de tête avant de tourner ses talons.

Les deux restèrent plantés là à observer la jeune femme quittait cette pièce. Emily se tourna ensuite vers son collègue, tentée de lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais puisqu'il le prédit, il emboita le pas de la blonde quelques secondes auparavant et avança.

Ils étaient l'heure de rentrer. Une affaire les attendait.

-Pour l'instant, ses victimes sont des hommes tous âgés de moins de 25 ans et vivant dans la même ville.

-ça rétrécit la zone de recherche, argumenta JJ avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Reid et Prentiss qui se placèrent discrètement autour de la table.

-JJ vous briefera dans l'avion, fit Hotch en direction des deux nouveaux arrivants. La seule chose que vous devez savoir est qu'une personne supplémentaire va nous apporter son aide sur cette affaire, ainsi que les prochaines autres.

Ils froncèrent tous les sourcils, sauf un. Reid. Il sourit gaiement, encore plus en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur Emilia Baranova. Elle souriait franchement, adressant un signe de la main à tous les agents pour les saluer.

-Mademoiselle Baranova nous a fait le plaisir d'accepter notre offre. Depuis un mois maintenant, elle s'entraîne à faire ce travail au niveau de la victimologie, crimes, violences, etc. Mademoiselle Baranova est donc bien informée sur le sujet, même si elle avait déjà d'intéressantes connaissances.

Pénélope était joyeuse, contente de s'être trouvée une nouvelle copine avec qui elle allait pouvoir former un binôme d'enfer. Les hostilités ne durèrent pas plus longtemps. Hotch prit congé, devant régler certains détails avant leur départ.

-Bienvenue dans la famille, Emilia ! On espère que tu te sentiras bien parmi nous, dit Morgan avec un sourire.

-Merci à tous. J'ai hâte de commencer à vous aider !

-ça tombe bien parce que du boulot nous attend, ma chérie ! Viens, continua Pénélope en tirant la blonde.

De toute façon, l'équipe n'aurait pas pu discuter avec la petite nouvelle bien plus longtemps puisque le jet les attendait toujours. Ils firent rapidement leurs affaires puis se retrouvèrent dans l'avion, direction une nouvelle destination.


	5. Chapter 5

Emilia s'était bien intégrée à cette première enquête, avec tout de même un peu de retrait pour observer. Elle admirait la relation de Morgan et Garcia, qu'elle trouvait adorable. Hotch lui semblait un peu dur mais avec un bon fond. Elle trouvait Rossi et Prentiss très gentils.

Elle avait simplement du mal à comprendre la proximité des agents Jareau et Reid. C'est donc naturellement qu'elle avait demandé quelques renseignements à Pénélope.

-Est-ce que JJ et Spencer sortent ensembles ?

Cette simple question avait déclenché un fou rire auprès de la blonde, ayant bien du mal à retrouver ses esprits après plusieurs minutes de rire. Emilia s'était sentie gênée d'être à l'origine de cette mésaventure mais Pénélope la rassura rapidement.

-JJ est mariée, on te présentera son mari ! D'ailleurs, elle a un fils, Henry dont Spencer est le parrain. Ils sont proches mais dans le sens frère et sœur, pas… autres.

-Oh, je suis navrée, je pensais que…

-Non, sourit Pénélope. De toute façon, les relations entre les agents sont interdites ici.

L'estomac d'Emilia fit un nœud. Elle avait presque imaginé que Spencer et elle aurait pu… Non, c'était idiot, pensa-t-elle. Elle l'avait observé par vidéo et l'avait entendu par téléphone lors de l'enquête. Il était très droit, très strict dans ses paroles. C'était évident qu'un garçon comme lui n'aurait pu s'intéresser à elle.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Pénélope en voyant son visage rembruni.

-Oui, je… je ne le savais pas. Je vais me remettre au travail.

C'est ainsi que deux jours plus tard, l'affaire fut résolue par l'arrestation du tueur en série. L'équipe se retrouva au complet dans les bureaux.

-Emilia ? Appela Hotch. Pourrais-je te voir un instant dans mon bureau ?

-Bien sûr.

La jolie blonde suivit son chef jusqu'à son bureau dont il ferma la porte derrière elle. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir face à lui, ce qu'elle fit. Il attrapa un stylo, jouant avec.

-Je dois dire que je suis très satisfait de ton travail avec Pénélope au sein de l'équipe. Ta participation nous ait bénéfique et je te remercie à nouveau d'avoir accepté.

-Si vous me le permettez, monsieur, c'est à moi de vous remercier de m'avoir poussé à entrer dans cette équipe qui sonne plutôt comme une famille. C'est appréciable, vraiment.

Hotch sourit, la complimentant puis aborda quelques consignes qu'elle devrait savoir, qui lui semblaient importantes. Emilia put quitter le bureau sous les yeux très observateurs des agents.

-Alors ? Osa demander Morgan.

-Eh bien, Hotch semble plutôt satisfait de mon travail ici. Et moi aussi alors, tout va bien !

Des sourires s'affichèrent immédiatement. L'entrée de cette nouvelle personne auprès de l'équipe s'était bien passée et ce, pour tout le monde.

-Je crois que je devrais y aller, s'excusa JJ. J'ai promis à Henry d'aller l'embrasser avant qu'il s'endorme.

-Moi aussi, je vais rentrer, dit Prentiss.

Tour à tour, ils plièrent bagages pour rentrer chez eux. Emilia intercepta le docteur Reid lorsqu'il attrapa la sangle de son sac. Elle toucha son bras, il se retourna et elle lui sourit gentiment.

-Excuse-moi de te demander cela mais… est-ce que cela te dérangerait de me déposer chez moi ?

Spencer hocha la tête, déclarant qu'il était d'accord. Emilia lui sourit, le remerciant puis le suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Spencer appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Les portes se fermèrent sur eux et le silence les entoura.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, dévoilant l'obscurité de la nuit. On entendit que leurs pieds claquaient sur le sol, ce qui les mena tout droit jusqu'à la sortie, puis la voiture de Spencer.

Emilia s'installa côté passager puis s'attacha. Spencer démarra.

-Où est-ce que tu habites ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oh, euh… je loge à l'hôtel, avoua-t-elle, en lui adressant ensuite l'adresse exacte.

-A l'hôtel ? Mais Hotch n'a pas dit que tu avais emménagé avec ta famille dans une location ?

Emilia se cacha derrière sa chevelure blonde, gênée d'en arriver là. Puis elle se rappela que Spencer n'irait pas le raconter aux autres alors elle lui avoua que sa famille logeait dans cette petite maisonnette, trop petite pour abriter une personne supplémentaire.

-Du coup, tu vas à l'hôtel tous les soirs ?

Elle hocha la tête. Spencer pensa un instant lui proposer la chambre d'ami chez lui avant de se raviser. Il ne la connaissait pas et il avait besoin d'être seul. Le trajet se termina là-dessus. La voiture de Spencer ralentit à quelques mètres de l'entrée avant de s'arrêter.

-Eh bien voilà, tu es arrivée à destination, commenta Spencer.

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir ramené. A vrai dire, je viens au travail grâce aux transports communs mais le prendre le soir, si tard et seule, je… je n'étais pas rassurée alors merci.

Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de faire pivoter son buste de l'autre côté, vers la porte qu'elle enclencha pour sortir. Elle fit un petit signe de main avant de gagner l'intérieur de l'hôtel sous les yeux observateurs de Reid.

Deux semaines plus tard.

-Spencer, est-ce que je peux te parler ? Dit JJ à ce dernier.

Il répondit positivement, rejoignant sa collègue un peu plus loin pour être à l'abri. JJ avait remarqué quelque chose dont elle voulait faire part à son ami qui pouvait se montrer, parfois, un petit peu à l'ouest quand cela concernait les êtres humains.

-Pourquoi rejettes-tu Emilia ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, contra le docteur.

-Je t'en prie, Spence. Emilia croit que tu ne l'aimes pas et que c'est pour cela que tu la rejettes, elle en a même informé Pénélope ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, enfin ? Elle souhaite simplement devenir amie avec tous les membres de l'équipe, il n'y a aucun mal à cela.

-Je sais, JJ. Je t'assure que ce n'était pas intentionnel.

-Tu me rassures, sourit JJ. Maintenant, va le lui dire avant qu'elle ne continue à se faire des films !

JJ le poussa de ses deux mains dans le dos. Spencer lui lança un regard mécontent avant de se rendre jusqu'au bureau de Pénélope et Emilia. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient en plein débat sur deux acteurs aux physiques monstrueux.

Spencer se racla la gorge, signalant sa présence et faisant taire les deux jeunes femmes. Emilia se sentit un peu gênée, espérant qu'il n'avait pas entendu ses bêtises.

-Pénélope, est-ce que tu peux nous laisser ? Je dois parler à Emilia.

-Mais bien sûr, le petit génie ! S'exclama joyeusement Pénélope en lui faisant un clin d'œil absolument pas discret.

Emilia lui sourit gentiment, le voyant s'asseoir sur le siège de Pénélope, face à elle. Elle devait l'avouer, elle était un peu anxieuse par ses futures paroles sachant le comportement qu'il avait avec elle depuis le lendemain de la fin de sa première enquête.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir été… hum… repoussant envers toi. Je ne te déteste pas, comme tu le crois.

-Pénélope… soupira Emilia en tournant la tête.

-JJ, sourit-il, la faisant rire. Tu as peut-être dû le remarquer mais je ne suis pas très doué au niveau des relations humaines alors j'ai tendance à repousser les gens que je ne connais pas. Je te promets de faire des efforts, d'accord ?

-Merci, Spencer. Je suis contente qu'on reparte du bon pied.

-Moi aussi, avoua-t-il. Alors, amis ?

-Amis !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Pénélope affolée.

-Salle de réunion dans 10 minutes, on a une nouvelle affaire !

Ils se regardèrent un bref instant puis se levèrent pour rejoindre la salle de réunion de toute urgence. JJ sourit en voyant les deux nouveaux amis se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre en souriant. Discrètement, elle leva son pouce en l'air en direction de Pénélope qui tapota dans ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, petit cœur ? Demanda Morgan, perdu.

-Regarde-les ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Ils seraient si mignons ensembles…

-Reid et Baranova, sérieux ? Morgan fit les gros yeux en voyant les deux personnes échanger des petits regards et des sourires. Je croyais que Spencer la repoussait ?!

-Mais JJ et moi avons arrangé les choses, mon cher. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les deux deviennent plus que des amis, crois-moi !

Morgan rigola. Hotch entra ensuite, faisant taire les conversations. Pénélope et Emilia se chargèrent d'expliquer les éléments qu'ils venaient de recevoir sur cette nouvelle affaire.

[Saison 7, épisode 5]

-Un enfant a été kidnappé, dit Pénélope. Larry Herford, 9 ans, disparu il y a 48 heures.

-48 heures et on le sait que maintenant ?

-Parce que maman ne sait pas rendu compte que son fiston avait disparu ! Elle l'a déposé chez sa grand-mère et elle pensait qu'il y était.

-Et le père ? Demanda Prentiss.

-Le père de l'enfant a été reconnu coupable de détournements de fonds i ans, répondit Emilia. Du coup, il est en prison.

-S'il a été enlevé par un étranger, les premières 24 heures sont critiques. Hors là, c'est le double du temps… fit Reid.

-C'est pour cela que l'on n'a pas une minute à perdre, conclut Hotch. Allons-y.

Les affaires fermèrent leurs dossiers. Ils allaient avoir très peu de temps avant de se rendre jusqu'au jet pour embarquer. Un à un, ils quittèrent la salle pour se rendre jusqu'à leur bureau. Emilia stoppa Reid, à la limite de franchir la porte.

-Spencer ?

Il se retourna donc vers elle.

-J'espère que vous retrouverez cet enfant en vie, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Bon courage.

Elle se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds pour embrasser sa joue et passa devant lui pour rejoindre Pénélope. Il resta planté là quelques secondes puis partit rejoindre les autres.

L'affaire avait été compliquée pour tout le monde. D'autant plus qu'un autre garçon avait été porté disparu deux jours après la disparition de Larry. Heureusement, les agents sur le terrain aidés des deux analystes restées au bureau, avaient réussi à retrouver les deux garçons en vie.

Le jet les fit atterrir vers 20 heures, ils durent repasser par le bureau avant de pouvoir rentrer chez eux.

-C'était une longue journée, soupira JJ en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Confirma Morgan. Eh, Pénélope, Emilia ! Vous êtes encore là ?

-Oui, on avait des papiers à terminer, lui apprit Emilia. Vous rentrez ?

-J'offre ma tournée, dit Morgan.

JJ refusa, préférant aller voir son fils. Hotch, de même. Mais les autres acceptèrent et c'est ainsi qu'ils trouvèrent un minimum de courage pour aller fêter la fin de cette nouvelle affaire. Emilia se permit même d'offrir la seconde tournée !

David s'éclipsa juste après.

-Morgan, tu peux me ramener ? Demanda rapidement Pénélope en balançant sa tête vers Reid et Baranova.

-Euh, ouais, petit cœur. Bien sûr !

-A demain, mes petits ! Ne faîtes pas de bêtises !

Elle appuya son regard vers Emilia qui rigola. Les deux s'éclipsèrent très vite, laissant les deux dans un silence.

-Pénélope l'a fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

Emilia rigola, hochant la tête pour lui signaler que lui puis embraya sur un sujet moins drôle : les pathologies très sérieuses des tueurs en série.

-Il y a aussi le sadomasochisme, qui entre dans le sigle BDSM pour Bondage, Discipline et Sadomasochisme. Cela désigne une forme d'échange contractuel utilisant la douleur, la crainte, l'humiliation ou la mise en scène de divers fantasmes dans un but érogène. C'est fondé sur un contrat en deux parties : le pôle dominant et le pôle dominé. Cela fait objet de… Oh, je t'ennuie avec mes histoires ?

Emilia avait posé ses coudes sur la table et ses mains tenaient son visage. Avec un regard très doux, elle observait son collègue, et désormais ami, lui faire partager sa science. Quand elle comprit qu'il s'était arrêté, elle se redressa, légèrement à l'ouest.

-Absolument pas, Spencer. Je dois dire que je suis autant impressionnée par ton savoir que par le fait que tu déballes tout cela à une heure aussi tardive et après avoir bu deux verres.

Il sourit, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

-J'aime t'écouter parler, c'est passionnant.

Elle se redressa, attrapant son sac.

-Tu me déposes à mon hôtel ?

Il hocha la tête et se leva à son tour. Ensemble, ils quittèrent les lieux pour retrouver le chemin de la voiture, puis de l'hôtel d'Emilia.

-Bonne nuit.

Sur un dernier sourire, un dernier regard, ils s'éloignèrent pour aller dormir chacun de leur côté. Physiquement, ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre. Mais dans la tête, ils étaient près. Très près.


	6. Chapter 6

3 mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée d'Emilia au sein de l'équipe. Elle avait pris ses marques, autant sur plan professionnel, qu'après de ses collègues et amis. Tous, sans exception, lui avait fait une petite place dans leurs cœurs. Surtout un.

C'était une matinée comme les autres. Gaiement, Emilia s'était levée, avait pris sa douche et s'était préparée. Elle avait instauré une sorte de rituel matinal avant de se rendre à l'arrêt de bus, il fallait qu'elle aille s'acheter un frappé au lait au café « Sun ».

Elle le quitta ensuite, son café en main et marcha dans la paisible ruelle pour se rendre jusqu'à son arrêt de bus. Elle tenait dans son sac un petit objet qu'elle avait promis de montrer à Spencer. Elle sourit en y pensant, ils en avaient tant parlé tous les deux la veille au soir.

Et puis d'un seul coup, elle se sentit tirée. Elle fut emportée en arrière, une main gantée couvrant sa bouche et un foulard couvrant sa vue. Elle se débattit, sans succès, avant de plonger dans un profond trou noir.

-Emilia n'est pas encore arrivée ? Demanda Prentiss.

-Non, c'est étrange, murmura Spencer en regardant les autres.

-Quelqu'un l'a appelé ? Fit à nouveau Prentiss.

-Cela fait 13 fois que j'appelle Emilia et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles, je tombe sur sa messagerie ! Pleurnicha Pénélope. Je serais plus tranquille si quelqu'un allait voir chez elle…

-Non ! S'écria Spencer, tournant tous les regards vers lui. Je, euh… Je vais y aller, d'accord ? Je vous tiendrais au courant.

Il se leva et partit, suivi par JJ qui le rattrapa. Ils se sourirent. Reid était content que JJ vienne avec lui. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à révéler le secret d'Emilia à toute l'équipe, seulement à une personne. Il lui apprit donc en voiture, créant la surprise de la jolie blonde. Et quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, la secrétaire leur fit bien comprendre que la jeune femme était partie, comme chaque matin à la même heure.

-Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui arriver ?

-Je ne sais pas et ça m'inquiète, avoua-t-il. On va aller voir chez sa famille.

Malheureusement, ils réussirent plus à inquiéter Nonna, la mère d'Emilia plutôt qu'obtenir des informations utiles. La maman d'Emilia s'inquiéta immédiatement quand JJ lui demanda si elle avait des nouvelles de sa fille depuis la veille. Elle lui répondit qu'elle avait téléphoné, comme tous les soirs quand elle le pouvait mais que depuis, c'était le néant.

-Je ne m'inquiète jamais pour Emilia. Je sais que c'est une fille extraordinaire et courageuse qui s'en sort toujours mais là, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser…

-Vous allez venir avec nous, au cas où, fit JJ. Vous pourrez demander à Mouza et Andrei de nous rejoindre dès qu'ils auront terminé leur journée de travail ?

-Bien sûr.

Aussi dit, aussitôt fait. Nonna fut emmenée dans la voiture des agents qui craignaient le pire. Mais ils restaient silencieux pour ne pas inquiéter davantage cette maman.

-Est-ce que vous sauriez qui est le docteur Reid ? Demanda Nonna, à l'arrière.

-C'est moi, signala Spencer en se retournant. Je suis le docteur Spencer Reid.

La bouche de Nonna s'entrouvrit de surprise, étonnée de découvrir enfin cette personne dont ne cessait de parler sa fille en boucle.

-Ma fille me parle tellement de vous ! S'exclama-t-elle. Elle vous aime énormément, sachez-le.

-Euh, je… bafouilla Spencer, complètement gêné alors que JJ souriait d'amusement.

Heureusement pour lui, le trajet se termina bientôt. Ils arrivèrent et rejoignirent les autres. Pénélope afficha un air triste mais attendit que Nonna disparaisse dans une salle d'attente pour annoncer l'horrible nouvelle.

Elle appuya sur sa télécommande. Spencer et JJ purent découvrir les images de vidéo surveillance d'une ruelle où ils reconnurent leur collègue. Le cœur de Spencer se serra en la voyant sourire soudainement puis en se faisant attaquer par deux personnes vêtues de noir, derrière elle.

Elle avait été prise par surprise. Elle n'aurait pas pu se débattre bien longtemps.

-Mon dieu, soupira JJ. Est-ce qu'on a des infos supplémentaires ?

-Pas grand-chose, avoua Pénélope. Ils ont emmené Emilia dans une voiture que j'ai suivi mais on l'a perd de vue à un moment.

JJ se tourna vers Spencer qu'elle savait proche de la jeune femme.

-Qui aurait pu lui faire du mal, Spencer ?

FLASH-BACK.

C'était en pleine nuit, Spencer dormait profondément quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Encore endormi, il se leva avec bien du mal pour aller ouvrir à sa collègue, Emilia.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à cette heure-là ? Demanda Spencer, perdu.

Il remarqua ensuite ses yeux rouges et sa tenue vestimentaire qu'il définit comme son pyjama. Elle semblait angoissée, peureuse et avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, se poussa pour la laisser entrer.

-Je… J'ai fait un cauchemar… Pas un cauchemar avec des monstres comme les enfants mais un mauvais rêve avec un monstre réel qu'est mon ex-petit ami…

Spencer fronça les sourcils, l'invitant à s'assoir sur le canapé. Elle s'installa et fixa le sol, encore à moitié comateuse.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Brad Nixon, c'était… un gars violent, très violent et il… m'a beaucoup menacé… Je l'ai quitté et il m'a retrouvé… Je… J'ai réussi à lui échapper et il a été arrêté pour je ne sais plus trop quoi… Un trafic illicite avec son meilleur ami, je crois…

-Il est en prison ?

-Ouais, pour l'instant. Mais il m'en veut toujours… Et j'ai peur qu'il revienne…

Elle se mit à avoir des sanglots, terrifiée à l'idée de revoir Brad face à elle. Ce monstre qui avait abusé d'elle et de sa confiance pendant un an. Spencer se sentit impuissant, un peu perdu dans ce qu'il était censé faire.

Mais quand il croisa le triste regard de sa partenaire, il sut. Il passa son bras derrière sa tête pour la caler contre lui. Il caressa doucement son bras alors que son menton était posé sur sa tête.

Ses sanglots finirent par se stopper parce qu'Emilia venait de s'endormir contre Spencer. Il n'eut pas le cœur à la réveiller alors il la porte délicatement pour l'allonger à ses côtés pour le restant de sa nuit.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK.

-Je sais qui l'a enlevé, déclara Spencer.


	7. Chapter 7

-Garcia, fais des recherches sur Brad Nixon et son meilleur ami, déballa Spencer. Nixon et l'autre ont du sortir de prison.

-C'est exact, dit Pénélope de l'autre côté. Brad Nixon et… Oh mon dieu, Tarek Nixon, son frère, viennent de sortir de prison i jours !

-Son frère ? Mais Emilia m'a dit que c'était son meilleur ami, contra Spencer, paumé.

-Elle ne devait pas le savoir, excusa JJ. Tu as une adresse ?

-Leurs anciennes adresses, oui. Je vous l'envoie sur vos téléphones. Elles datent de bien avant leur arrestation, je doute qu'ils y soient. Par contre, j'ai l'adresse du troisième et dernier frère, Dylan.

-On y va, dit Hotch.

Les tâches furent réparties équitablement. Hotch et Prentiss se rendirent jusqu'à la maison de Brad. Morgan et Rossi à la maison de Tarek et JJ et Spencer, à la maison de Dylan.

-Bonjour, fit JJ en découvrant Dylan Nixon, lui montrant sa plaque. On peut vous parler un instant ?

-Bien sûr, entrez.

La maison était plutôt spacieuse, aménagée avec goût. Dylan les fit installer sur un sofa tandis qu'une jeune femme enceinte d'environ 5 ou 6 mois se joint à eux.

-Bonjour, je suis Stella Nixon, la femme de Dylan. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Nous sommes venus vous parler de vos frères, Dylan. Ainsi qu'Emilia Baranova. Cela vous dit quelque chose ?

-Oui, évidemment ! Emilia était ma belle-sœur, la copine de Brad, répondit Stella en souriant. Il y a un problème ?

-Elle a été enlevé ce matin en pleine rue et nous pensons que les auteurs sont vos frères, Brad et Tarek, raconta Spencer en étudiant leurs réactions.

Stella fut choquée alors que Dylan soupira, exaspéré.

-Ils viennent de sortir de prison, j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas fait ça, souffla-t-il. Ecoutez, Brad et Tarek sont mes petits frères et ils sont très immatures, irréfléchis. Depuis qu'Emilia a quitté Brad, il a une haine envers elle mais au point de l'enlever, je ne sais pas.

-Vous n'auriez pas d'adresse où nous pourrions les trouver ?

-Hum, ils ont un ami qui ne me paraît pas très clair, il se nomme Harry Sworth. Il doit habiter près du parc à 5 minutes d'ici.

-Très bien, merci. N'hésitez pas à nous contacter si vous avez des nouvelles de vos frères… ou d'Emilia.

Comme Pénélope l'avait prévu, les maisons de Tarek et Brad étaient vides. Cela faisait plus de 4 heures qu'Emilia avait disparu et ils avaient peu d'éléments intéressants. Pénélope retrouva l'adresse d'Harry Sworth qui avait entamé une course poursuite avec Morgan.

Mais le métisse l'avait emporté, haut la main.

-Alors, Sworth, où sont les frères Nixon ?

Harry Sworth sourit machiavéliquement. Il ne parlerait pas mais il le savait.

-Vous étiez au courant pour Emilia ? Continua Morgan. Répondez !

Nouveau silence. Reid se leva de sa chaise, décidé à prendre la parole.

-Le plan était de faire payer Emilia pour ce qu'elle a fait à Brad mais pourquoi Tarek et vous êtes entrés dans le plan ?

-Pour aider Brad, dit finalement Harry.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Vous n'en saurez pas plus, Docteur Reid. La prochaine fois que vous verrez Emilia, elle sera morte, conclut-il d'un sourire arrogant.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Emily qui dit aux deux hommes de venir voir quelque chose. Ils quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre la brune qui leur montra la tablette. Emily déclencha la vidéo montrant Emilia maintenue sur une chaise, ligotée.

-Spencer… appela tristement Emilia.

-Oh, la ferme ! Fit un des frères Nixon. Tu le reverras pas, cherche pas. Bref, votre cher et tendre Emilia est, pour le moment, encore en vie. Nous exigeons 1 million de dollars, versés sur un compte en Suisse pour vous la rapporter. Vous avez 24 heures.

La vidéo se coupa instantanément. Les agents se regardèrent.

-Si on leur donne l'argent, ils la redonneront peut-être mais pas en vie, pour ne pas qu'elle parle. Elle est bien trop intelligente pour eux, commenta Hotch.

-24 heures pour sauver la vie d'Emilia, dit David. C'est très peu pour savoir ce qu'on doit faire.

-Morgan, tu continues d'interroger Sworth avec David. JJ et Emily, vous retournez chez Dylan Nixon. Spencer, tu vas avec Pénélope voir ce que vous pouvez trouver sur cette vidéo pour tenter de retrouver Emilia.

Ils s'éparpillèrent, avec pour but, la consigne de Hotch. Spencer retrouva Pénélope et s'occupa d'analyser la vidéo pendant que Pénélope faisait de multiples recherches sur les frères Nixon, Sworth, et leurs possibles sources.

-C'est là que je vois à quel point Emilia est indispensable pour l'équipe, commenta Pénélope. A deux, on va tellement beaucoup plus vite.

-Garcia, regarde ça, dit Reid.

Il ne cessait de regarder cette vidéo, malgré le mal qu'elle lui faisait. Il avait remarqué quelque chose qu'il s'empressa de montrer à son amie l'analyste. Pénélope s'exclama joyeusement, puis pianota très rapidement sur son ordinateur.

-Emilia fait des gestes derrière Nixon. Elle connaît le langage des signes, elle me l'avait dit sur une affaire, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle qu'on a déchiffré le message du tueur en série ! Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on peut facilement traduire ce qu'elle dit.

Spencer sourit, fier d'Emilia. Elle était maligne, même kidnappée par celui qu'elle redoutait !

Il fallut un petit moment à Pénélope pour tout traduire mais aidée de Spencer, ils arrivèrent à traduire le message d'Emilia qui venait de leur dévoiler l'endroit où elle était retenue prisonnière.

-Allô, Hotch ? On sait où est Emilia. Je vous envoie l'adresse sur vos téléphones.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Spencer.

-Tu devrais y aller. Celle que tu aimes n'attend que toi.

Il fut surpris par ses paroles mais comprit qu'elle avait raison. Ils le savaient tous et ça, bien avant eux. Quoi que… Il ne serait pas surpris de savoir qu'Emilia se savait amoureuse. Enfin, est-ce qu'elle l'était réellement ? Il douta.

Est-ce qu'il était amoureux d'Emilia ?

JJ lui avait dit un jour : « Si tu souris en pensant à elle, si tu aimes et acceptes ses qualités et ses défauts. Si tu donnerais ta vie pour elle, c'est que tu es amoureux. »

Il sourit. Ok, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Et maintenant, il roulait jusqu'à l'endroit où elle était censée être.

-Allô ? Fit Spencer en répondant avec le Bluetooth.

-Spencer, elle n'est pas là. Emilia n'est plus là !


	8. Chapter 8

Spencer se sentit dépité après l'annonce de JJ. Il roulait toujours, ne sachant même plus où aller maintenant qu'il savait qu'Emilia n'était plus là où elle l'avait annoncé.

Elle pouvait être morte, enterrée, dans un autre pays. Bien sûr !

Il contacta Pénélope.

-Garcia, regarde les vols de ce soir en partance pour la France ou la Suisse.

-QU'est-ce que je dois voir de suspect ?

-La liste des passagers, continua Spencer. Est-ce que tu peux y voir une réservation au nom de Smith ou Campbell ?

-Oui, il y en a plusieurs. Stephen Smith, Kyle Smith, S…

-Sofia Campbell ?

-Oui. Oh mon dieu, son visage ! S'écria Pénélope. C'est celui d'Emilia en brune ! Stephen et Kyle Smith ne donnent rien. Oh, je l'ai ! Brandon Smith, c'est Brad en blond, cette fois.

-Très bien, préviens l'équipe, je file à l'aéroport. Essaye de faire retarder les avions !

Pénélope paniqua, pas sûre de réussir à tout savoir-faire en même temps. Heureusement, Spencer avait eu la bonne idée d'appeler Kévin pour l'aider. Gentiment, il jouait un peu le rôle d'Emilia en attendant son retour. Il venait d'entendre cette conversation et s'arrangea avec Pénélope pour se partager les tâches.

Il essaya de retenir l'aéroport en suppliant les hôtesses, etc. De son côté, Pénélope prévient l'équipe qui se mit en route pour l'aéroport avec une nouvelle équipe d'agents. Spencer était le plus près, il allait arriver en premier et devrait se débrouiller.

Il mit une vingtaine de minutes à arriver là-bas. Il se gara n'importe comment, sûr de se prendre une contravention au retour mais peu importe ! Il courut dans les allées, cherchant cet avion. Celui qui allait partir pour Paris. Il mémorisa le plan et courut dans un sens, là où les embarcations se faisaient.

-Excusez-moi, l'avion pour Paris est déjà parti ?

-Euh…. Non, il y a un problème. Les passagers sont dans une salle en attendant les vérifications.

-Où ça ?

Elle lui indiqua le chemin après avoir eu confirmation qu'il faisait partie d'une équipe d'agents. Il envoya un message à Garcia pour prévenir l'équipe qui arrivait derrière.

Enfin, il arriva devant cette salle pleine à craquer de passagers qui ruminaient. Il avait déjà attendu avant l'embarcation et venait de devoir sortir à cause d'un problème avec l'avion.

Spencer avait mis une casquette, de sorte à ne pas se faire repérer par Brad ou Tarek, bien qu'il ait des doutes sur la présence de ce dernier.

Il la vit.

Elle avait la mine fatiguée, les yeux un peu rouges mais surtout, ce qui choqua Spencer, c'est qu'elle portait une perruque brune. Cela la rendait plus sexy.

Oh mon dieu, Spencer venait réellement de penser ça ? Il sourit presque innocemment. Il fallait la sortir de là, sans se montrer à Brad ou à Tarek qui pouvait très bien être un peu plus loin.

Il s'assit face à elle et l'observa. Elle n'aimait pas ça, d'habitude. Toujours, elle remarquait quand c'était le cas. Sauf quand Brad l'avait observé deux jours consécutifs avant de la kidnapper.

Elle leva la tête et croisa son regard. Elle fut surprise et pour le cacher, tourna la tête vers Brad.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Un énorme problème de fille pressant…

-Quoi, tu as envie de faire pipi ?

-Non, autre, dit-elle, gênée. Laisse-moi aller aux toilettes, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle en attrapant son sac.

Il arrêta son geste d'un mouvement sec de poignée. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et sortit sa main de son sac qui venait d'attraper… une serviette hygiénique.

-Brandon, supplia-t-elle. Tu me gênes là… Tout le monde connaît mon problème maintenant…

-Tu as 5 minutes, pas une de plus. Tu sais ce qui t'arriveras sinon, la menaça-t-elle d'un regard noir.

Elle le savait et ne prendrait pas le risque. Sauf qu'elle n'était plus seule, maintenant. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes pour femmes, un peu plus loin où elle avait vu Spencer se dirigeait discrètement.

-Touchée, dit-elle en entrant allant vers la porte fermée.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Spencer, tout sourire. Elle avait prononcé le premier mot de leur petit jeu.

-Coulé, s'amusa-t-il à répondre avant de l'amener vers elle pour l'embrasser sur sa bouche.

Elle fut surprise mais se laissa faire, s'emportant loin de ces horribles choses qui lui arrivaient depuis que Brad l'avait kidnappé. Elle s'en rappela et se décala.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Je dois bientôt y retourner… J'ai peur, Spencer…

-Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, je suis là maintenant. Je te laisserai pas partir avec lui, tu m'entends. J'ai… besoin de toi, ici.

Elle sourit, l'embrassant chastement.

-Toi et moi, on va parler dès que je serais sortie d'affaire, sourit-elle. Je crois qu'on a certaines choses importantes à se dire. Où sont les autres ?

-Ils ne devraient pas tarder, la rassura-t-il. Ecoute, sois sage avec lui et ne l'énerve pas, d'accord ? Je te promets de te sortir là.

Elle hocha la tête et quitta la cabine.

Il avait prévenu l'équipe des toilettes et ils venaient d'organiser un plan pour la sortir de là, sans effrayer les autres passagers et sans que Brad/Brandon ne tente d'horribles choses.

Emilia avait prévu le coup. Lui et elle, se tenaient dans angle droit de la salle d'attente, ils étaient donc à l'abri des regards. Sauf qu'il y avait des caméras sur lesquelles Pénélope s'appuyait pour guider son équipe.

Spencer était retourné à sa place, face à Emilia. Elle essayait de rester discrète mais c'était difficile quand elle pensait à tout ce qu'elle devait lui dire.

Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait compris qu'elle était amoureuse de lui depuis… peut-être le début ! En étant loin de lui, Emilia venait de comprendre à quel point elle était attachée à ce petit génie qui lui plaisait tant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Fit Brad, énervé.

-Mais rien ! S'exclama gentiment Emilia.

Spencer tourna la tête, tenant sa casquette pour ne pas qu'il le voit. C'était peine perdue ! Brad suivit le regard d'Emilia qui n'avait pas tourné la tête assez vite et vit la personne qu'elle observait.

-Tu te permets de draguer devant moi, salope !

Enervé, Brad ne se contrôlait plus. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à Spencer. Ce dernier tentait toujours de garder sa tête sur le côté.

-Regarde-moi, abruti ! C'est toi qui essaye de draguer ma salope de femme ?! Regarde-moi ou je te colle une balle, finit-il en chuchotant pour ne pas que les autres l'entendent.

Spencer tourna la tête très lentement. Brad fit les gros yeux, le reconnaissant parfaitement.

-Tiens, Docteur Spencer Reid ! Rigola-t-il. Que je vous annonce la bonne nouvelle : votre vie va s'arrêter en même temps que votre petite copine !

L'estomac de Spencer se noua. Puis tout alla plus vite.

Emilia arriva près de lui, tentant de l'attaquer par derrière. Elle avait vu qu'il avait sa main dans sa poche arrière, celle qui contenait son arme. Il la brandit très rapidement et la pointa en avant.

Il y eut plusieurs coups de feu.

Trois personnes tombèrent à terre.

Brad, Tarek et Emilia.


	9. Chapter 9

Tous les trois avaient été transportés à l'hôpital en urgence. Spencer avait accompagné Emilia tandis que les deux autres étaient seuls.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, ils furent pris en charge dans des salles d'opération très vite. Spencer se retrouva à attendre dans un couloir tristement sinistre.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent très lentement. JJ arriva, puis Emily et les autres, tenant compagnie à un Spencer muet.

Et si elle ne s'en sortait pas ? Si elle mourait sur cette table d'opération ?

Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. C'était de sa faute s'ils avaient été repérés par Brad. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait… L'amour entre Emilia et lui ne tenaient plus de rester muet, il fallait bien que leurs corps réagissent au moment où ils se découvraient les mêmes sentiments.

Leurs regards, leurs sourires, ce n'était pas contrôlable.

Et peut-être que tout ceci allait s'arrêter aux portes de débuter une nouvelle et jolie relation avec Emilia, pensa Spencer.

Cependant, il ne voulait pas perdre espoir et JJ ne cessait de le rassurer là-dessus.

-Mr. Reid ? Appela un médecin. Bonjour, je suis le docteur Watson et je m'occupe de la transition des nouvelles étant données mon incapacité à opérer ces temps-ci. Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire que Monsieur… hum… Brad Nixon est décédé, je suis navrée.

-Oh, très bien. Je vous remercie. Vous avez des nouvelles des autres ?

-Monsieur Tarek Nixon est encore en salle d'opération et Mademoiselle… Emilia Baranova… Elle y est aussi. Pour l'instant, leurs états sont stables et l'opération se déroule plutôt bien. Espérons que cela dure !

-Merci beaucoup.

-Je repasserai tout à l'heure.

JJ sourit, plutôt rassurée. Brad était mort. Il ne causerait plus de soucis dans la vie d'Emilia ! Enfin, si elle survivait à cette balle…

Tout s'était tellement déroulé rapidement. Tarek était sorti de nulle part, se fondant parmi les autres passagers. C'est lui qui avait tiré sur Emilia avant de se faire tirer dessus. Aucun n'avait été touché à la tête.

Brad avait été touché près du cœur, peut-être trop près.

Tarek était touché dans l'épaule et Emilia, dans le ventre.

Les secondes défilèrent plus vite. Rejoignant des minutes. Rejoignant, les unes après les autres, les heures.

C'était long, terriblement long. JJ avait eu le temps de faire un saut chez elle pour aller se changer. Les autres aussi, d'ailleurs. Tous avaient alterné pour tenir compagnie à Spencer qui était resté planté là, à regarder le vide.

Et puis le médecin arriva, avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Les nouvelles sont bonnes, messieurs, dames ! Tarek Nixon et Emilia Baranova sont en salle de réveil. Les opérations pour extraire les balles se sont bien déroulées.

Ce fut un soulagement complet. Le médecin dit à tout ce petit monde qu'ils allaient pouvoir rentrer car les deux opérés allaient mettre du temps à se réveiller.

Spencer mit un temps fou à s'endormir malgré la fatigue mais y arriva finalement. La nuit fut courte pour lui, tout de même. Il se rendit de très bonne heure à l'hôpital pour espérer voir Emilia réveillée. Seulement, lorsqu'il arriva, elle était toujours endormie.

-Emilia, c'est Spence. Je suis content que tu ailles bien… D'après les médecins, tu es tirée d'affaire alors j'ai hâte que tu te réveilles pour qu'on puisse avoir… tu sais… cette conversation… On a beaucoup de choses à se dire, des choses qui vont modifier notre relation, peu importe ton ressenti parce que… moi, je sais ce que je ressens pour toi…

Il s'arrêta là, coupé par des bruits derrière la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur JJ. Elle lui sourit et vient s'installer à côté de lui.

-Je suis juste passée prendre de ses nouvelles. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Son état est stable, sourit Spencer. Elle va s'en sortir. On attend simplement qu'elle se réveille.

JJ prit une inspiration avant d'oser aborder le sujet difficile de cette mission.

-Comment est-ce que tu as su pour l'aéroport ? Je veux dire, aucun de nous n'y aurait pensé alors on peut dire que tu lui as sauvé la vie.

-Emilia m'a raconté une bonne partie de son passé et toute la partie de sa vie où elle était avec Brad Nixon. Nixon a été arrêté pour trafic illicite mais il partait quelques fois dans des pays étrangers en emmenant Emilia, sous un faux nom…

-Et ces faux noms étaient Sofia Campbell et Brandon Smith.

-Tout juste, finit-il d'expliquer. Quand j'ai vu qu'il l'avait emmené, je me suis demandé où est-ce qu'il pourrait la tuer et après, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas son but. L'argent qu'il nous a demandé, c'était un bonus, il n'a jamais pensé à nous rendre Emilia, vivante ou morte. Alors, où est-ce qu'il pouvait l'emmener ailleurs sans se faire repérer ? En France, où ils ont ces noms-là.

JJ se laissa glisser sur sa chaise, le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, elle comprenait le fin mot de cette histoire ! Maintenant, c'était terminé. Brad était mort, Tarek allait croupir en prison pour un très long moment. Tout allait s'arranger, désormais.

JJ embraya sur un sujet plus fâcheux : les sentiments de Spencer. Celui-ci fut gêné d'en parler à haute voix même s'il allait devoir le faire face à la jeune femme lorsqu'elle serait réveillée.

-Emilia est la bonne personne pour toi, Spence. Elle saura te combler… Oh, regarde !

Spencer tourna la tête vers la direction montrée par JJ. Emilia commençait à bouger puis ouvrit un œil avant d'ouvrir le second. Elle sourit en voyant ses collègues, surtout son collègue préféré.

-Spencer, JJ ! Murmura-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée. Je suis contente de vous voir.

-Nous aussi, Emilia, fit JJ. Je vais chercher l'infirmière, profitez-en.

Elle leur glissa un clin d'œil qui fit rougir la blonde. La porte se ferma, Spencer se tourna vers Emilia.

-Hum… on en discutera plus tard, pour l'instant, repose-toi.

-ça va, Spence. Je t'assure.

Rassuré, il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur l'infirmière qui examina la réveillée. Le médecin passa ensuite dans la matinée pour vérifier l'état d'Emilia. Il déclara qu'elle pourrait sortir le lendemain soir.

Ainsi, le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, Spencer vient la chercher. Elle était debout mais chancelée légèrement. Elle souleva doucement son t-shirt pour lui montrer son 'magnifique bandage' comme elle l'avait dit. Il avait ris.

Dans la voiture, Emilia s'aperçut qu'il ne faisait pas le trajet jusqu'à son hôtel mais jusqu'à une autre destination. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, perdue.

-Où va-t-on ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle comprit. Ils venaient d'arriver devant chez lui. Elle ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent dans le canapé, face à face.

-Je sais que c'est précipité, surtout qu'on n'a toujours pas eu cette discussion mais… tu ne peux plus continuer d'habiter à l'hôtel. Autant que tu deviennes ma colocataire si tu ne veux pas… hum… aller plus loin ?

-Tu crois que je ne veux pas aller plus loin avec toi ? Demanda Emilia avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Je ne sais pas. Il y a un taux de probabilité élevé qui…

Il fut coupé par les lèvres d'Emilia posées sur les siennes. Il fut surpris mais répondit à son baiser bien vite en laissant leurs langues faire connaissance. Les mains d'Emilia se glissèrent dans ses cheveux alors que les siennes se posèrent sur sa taille.

Spencer pensa un instant à sa blessure et se recula.

-Ta blessure, dit-il pour excuser son comportement.

-Tu as raison, on va y aller doucement. Le médecin a dit pas de sport pendant deux semaines, dit-elle avant de lui faire un clin d'œil qui les plongèrent dans un moment de rire.

* * *

 **C'est ainsi que s'achève cette fanfiction, merci à toi d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. J'espère revenir avec d'autres histoires !**

 **Xx**


End file.
